The DNA Factor (Movie)
The DNA Factor is a fictional main movie which serves as the first main movie of the new franchise. It follows the story of several people who are brought to an island, off the coast of Costa Rica, as visitors to an newly developed park in order to see if it is ready to be open and find themselves in awe of the Dinosaurs that had been made extinct ages ago have been recreated as an incident causes the Dinosaurs to break out. 141 Fiction's Version Changes Scenes : *The S.S. Anne B and her crewman are removed from the movie and it is changed that the personnel of Jurassic Park are slowly evacuated through the helicopter that leaves more people to be on the island during the incident as those from Bioysn came and planned to leave on a much smaller boat at the docks. *The overall plot of the Velociraptors dispute is changed that the total pack of eight Raptors split into two groups with four Velociraptors following one Velociraptor leader and two of the Velociraptors following The Big One which forced the park workers to split them up into two different holding pens. *The transporting of The Big One has some differences. **It is clear that when the workers are shooting her, they are using tranquilizers in order to not kill her but instead keep her controlled. *Invitation to the park has some differences. **Ed Regis joins John Hammond in getting the endorsement team to come to the park with them as well as journeys with them to the visitor center where it is then revealed he will be joining them on the tour in replacement to the original tour guide in the movie and novels, much to his annoyance. *The tour before the storm has some differences. **Ed Regis joins the group on the tour of the park and later takes Donald Gennaro's original role of looking after the children and later running away to be killed by Rexy in the bathroom due to Donald deciding to stay with Ellie and the sick Dinosaur. **When the group head into the laboratory, there is only one incubated egg which is the one to have the Raptor that hatches. **When the group briefly stop the tour for lunch, they instead go to a building known as the Bungalow where Alejandro and Alain Richard are the only chefs currently employed and Maria is the only serving girl employed. *There is an additional scene where Henry Wu and his four scientists, Maria, Alejandro, Alain Richard, T.Tragos and C. Comstock as well as the two jeep drivers are sent by John Hammond to the helicopter pad as they will be the first two groups to be evacuated from the island due to the storm but it is later confirmed that the storm became too fierce for the helicopter to return for any more groups until it has passed. *Dennis Nedry's betrayal has some differences. **Dennis Nedry's death is made more gory, similar to the novel, in which he is spat on to briefly blind him where he is then clawed across the stomach as he gets into his jeep which leaves him panicking as he can feel his own intestines coming out of him before his vision finally returns just in time to witness the Dilophosaurus bursting through the front window in order to then kill him. *There is an additional scene where Alan and the children have decided to use the river cruise in order to get to the visitor center, which replaces them climbing over the perimeter fence, and first witness all the Herbivores happily together but then they come to a gory site of the dead bodies of Juan, Jimmy, Owens, Carlos, Ramon, J. Norr, J. Ingliasias, D. Tripodi being feasted upon by three Dilophosaurus who then attempt to attack Alan and the children but are each knocked out under the water by Alan for them to later drown. *Restoring the power has some differences. **Mike Backes, Kathy and Donald Gennaro, as well as Clarence under the care of Kathy, join Ellie and Hammond's group at the emergency bunker. **Mike Backes joins Ray Arnold in his attempt to restore the power and is killed in the process as well with Ellie accidentally stepping on Mike's ear after discovering Ray's arm. **After Ellie manages to restore power to the park and those whom remain at the bunker lose contact with Ellie due to her encountering a Velociraptor, the ones in the bunker hear frantic knocking as if someone is trying to get in which causes Donald to open the door to find one of the workers, Jose, was trying to get in for safety but had been killed by one Dilophosaurus while a second Dilophosaurus attacks Donald, forcing him to have to defend himself by killing it as well as the first Dilophosaurus that had made its way into the bunker and killed Kathy while Clarence runs out of the bunker and away from sight. *There is an additional scene where Donald is sent by John to try and locate Ellie after they lost contact with her but he gets distracted by Clarence whom he attempts to catch to bring with him back to the emergency bunker which results in him falling victim to Roberta who devours him after biting off and spitting out his leg while Clarence continues to run off. *The Velociraptor chase has some differences. **Lex is still the one to get Jurassic Park back online but Tim has to offer her support and guide her through it while he also manages to give the gun to Ellie but the gun turns out to be jammed which leaves the adults having to struggle to hold the door anyway. *The escape from the island has some differences. **Rexy smashes through a wall of the visitor center in order to kill The Big One and her subordinate Velociraptor. **Instead of watching a flock of Pelicans flying nearby, the passengers of the helicopter can see all of the Cearadactylus have managed to get free and are now flying around the island. *The ending is changed to, instead of being on the helicopter, all of the groups of survivors from the island having been reunited in a motel where they are being made to stay by the Costa Rican government with Grant and others discussing the Raptors having apparently started breeding and theorize that the Velociraptors must be the only ones so far to have been advanced enough to change genders and accomplish the goal of breeding but also agree that the rest of the Dinosaurs will not be far behind as nature takes its course before they see that a stranger, Martin Guitierrez, has arrived to greet them. Included Deleted Scenes : *Extended Dig Site. *Extended Journey To The Island. *Leaf Grab. *Why Are The Kids Here? *Trike Resolution. *Leaving The Car. **The two versions of Alan Grant being revealed to have a map as well as convincing Lex to leave the car are mixed together into one included deleted scene. Characters : *Tim and Lex have mixed roles throughout the film, based on how they were in both the original film and the novel. **Tim is the youngest of the two and keeps his interest in Dinosaurs but he also has skills as a hacker like he does in the novel. **Lex is the oldest of the two and keeps her whiny and unpleasant nature but, instead of her hacking skills, she has an interest in sports. *The Velociraptors have more confirmed roles throughout the film. **The Big One is shown to be physically bigger than the others, giving her the nickname, and is the one to get stuck in the maintenance shed briefly after attacking Ellie Sattler and earlier killing Ray Arnold but later manages to get free and stops Kim from chasing after the visitors so she may do it herself, chasing them through the control room and later cornering them with Kim until Kim is killed by Rexy and then The Big One is killed by the same Rexy afterwards due to trying to avenge her. **Randy and Kim are confirmed to be the ones who kill Robert and later chase Lex and Tim through the kitchen with Randy being the one who is locked up and eventually freezes to death while Kim is going to give chase before The Big One arrives and makes Kim back off from the chase so she can proceed to chase the visitors herself which leaves Kim to later aid her pack leader in cornering the visitors before being killed by Rexy. **The Scarred Velociraptor Leader is confirmed to be the Velociraptor that changes gender into a male in order to breed with one of his fellow Velociraptors, which leads to Alan finding the hatched eggs later, while the Velociraptor he breeds with is the one that gets killed by Oscar and causes Scar to be vengeful. *It is mentioned and shown that there are only a total of forty employees that are actually working on the island due to it currently not being fully in business as of yet. **Henry Wu and Laura Sorkin are the only heads of the science department with Laura having only David Banks and Artie Bridges working under her while Henry has four laboratory technicians working under him. **Ray Arnold, Dennis Nedry and Mike Backes are the only computer programmers and engineers while Ray Arnold also serves as the chief engineer of the park. **There is a team of five that makes up the group that takes care of the Dinosaur which is made out of Gerry Harding, Kathy, N.H., T.Tragos and C. Comstock. **There is currently only a single helicopter pilot that transports visitors to the park. **There are only two jeep drivers that transport people around the park when the automatic jeeps do not. **Maria, Alejandro and Alain Richard are the only ones that currently work at the Bungalow where visitors are to go for lunch and other meals. **The maintenance and security roles of the park are taken up by the rest of Jurassic Park's employees with Jophery Brown, Jose, Juan, Jimmy, Owens, Carlos, Ramon, J. Norr, J. Ingliasias, D. Tripodi, **Finally, John Hammond is the founder and owner of the park, Robert Muldoon is the security supervisor, Ed Regis serves as the public relations representative and Barney works as the dockmaster of the only dock in the park. **Jessica Harding is also on the island as a unofficial worker of the park due to her mother having sent her there to be with her father but this is only briefly and she isn't counted as a actual worker. *The Dinosaurs in Jurassic Park are changed around to be based upon the movie, novel and game versions. **There is a total of eight Velociraptors and ten Troodon that are kept in three different Holding Pens rather than being kept in paddocks for visitors to see on the tour. ***Later into the movie, there is also Clarence who is the Velociraptor that has been recently hatched in the laboratory and several other newborn Velociraptors whose eggs had been found by Alan Grant and the children. **In the marine facility, there is one Tylosaurus. **In the aviary facility, there is forty-nine Cearadactylus. **In the river cruise, there is sixteen Euoplocephalus, eighteen Styracosaurus and twenty-two Microceratus. **In the first Herbivore paddock, there is twenty-one Parasaurolophus, seventeen Brachiosaurus and eleven Iguanodon. **In the second Herbivore paddock, there is four Stegosaurus and eight Triceratops with it being mentioned that the personnel will be working on a different paddock for the Stegosaurus as the two species often get tense with each other. **In the third Herbivore paddock, there is sixteen Othnielia and thirty-three Gallimimus. **In the first Carnivore paddock, there is six Dilophosaurus. **In the second Carnivore paddock, there is two Tyrannosaurus Rexes with one being an adult who is named Rexy and the other being a Juvenile Tyrannosaurus Rex who is named Roberta. **In the third Carnivore paddock, there is six Herrerasaurus. Locations : *Jurassic Park is modified to be based upon the movie, novel and game versions. **The visitor center is the main hub of the park which served to both be where the science behind the park happened in special facilities as well as common facilities for visitors while there was a building nearby known as the Bungalow which featured a diner for visitors and workers alike as well as hotel rooms for them as well. **The main attraction of the park are the Park Drive in which visitors would be traveling in automatic vehicles through some of the paddocks. **Other attractions of park are the rollercoaster, named The Bone Shaker, a river cruise that would go through a specially designed Herbivore paddock as well as a marine facility and the aviary facility. **Other locations in the park include the three holding pens that were being used to hold both groups of separated Velociraptors and the Troodons, a emergency bunker, several maintenance sheds with different purposes, a single dock, the landing pad area for the helicopter and a field laboratory for Laura's research team. Status Examples Characters